


6/26

by kierenmonroe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Its been a really good day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenmonroe/pseuds/kierenmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean clicked the link and yawned as he waited for it to load.  As the screen slowly loaded the article, he nearly dropped his phone into the sink.</p><p>SUPREME COURT RULES IN FAVOR OF SAME SEX MARRIAGE NATION WIDE</p><p>Dean clapped his hand over his mouth, the words on the screen blurring as his eyes filled with tears.  He quickly dialed Sam’s number, his fingers shaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6/26

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this one is for [Megan](http://profanitydean.tumblr.com), because she came up with the idea, and to all those awesome people who can now finally be happy. Its a good fuckin day <3

Dean groaned as his alarm went off.  He swung his arm blindly until he hit the snooze button, then curled back against the other man in his bed.

“Dean?  I thought you didn’t have to go in to work today.”  Cas blinked sleepily, leaning around Dean to stare at the clock.

“I don’t, but I have to walk Sam’s dog.  I’ll be back in half an hour or so, you go back to sleep.”

“Mmf, have fun,” Cas grumbled, already half asleep.

Dean laughed and kissed his boyfriends cheek before dragging himself out of bed.  It was a Friday, and usually he would be getting ready for work, but Bobby and Ellen were in Lawrence for some festival.  Sam was down in Florida, helping prepare for the NHL draft, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the house they shared.  He set up a pot of coffee, absently opening the text from Sam.

**[Sam: Congrats, big bro.<http://www.cnn.com/2015/06/26/politics/supreme-court-same-sex-marriage-ruling/>]**

Dean clicked the link and yawned as he waited for it to load.  As the screen slowly loaded the article, he nearly dropped his phone into the sink.

**SUPREME COURT RULES IN FAVOR OF SAME SEX MARRIAGE NATION WIDE**

Dean clapped his hand over his mouth, the words on the screen blurring as his eyes filled with tears.  He quickly dialed Sam’s number, his fingers shaking.

“Hey, Dean—”

“Finally!”  Dean struggled to keep his voice down, not wanting to wake Cas.  “Sam, I’m finally—I’m allowed to get married.  Holy shit.”

Sam laughed.  “I’m so happy for you, Dean.  Does Cas know?”

“No, he’s asleep.  I’m gonna—shit, Sammy, I’m gonna ask him to marry me.”

Of course Dean had always planned on popping the question, and it was legal in Virginia for the two of them to be married.  But Cas’ job meant they were constantly travelling, including to some places that were less open minded.  Today, that was changing.  He laughed, wiping at his eyes.

“Dean, yes!  Do it, I totally approve.  You deserve it.”

“God, Sam, we so do.  Fuck, I’ve got to find a ring, I gotta plan this out—”

Another laugh from Sam cut him short.  “Dean, you could propose to the guy with a beer tab and he would say yes in a heartbeat.”

Dean hung up, tossing his phone back down on the counter.  He opened the fridge, pushing things aside until he found what he was looking for.  In the very back of the fridge was a can of beer, which had been in the house when the boys had moved in.  Dean and Cas had laughed, and Sam had almost sipped from it before they all dubbed it the Lucky Can.  It stayed, even when they bought a new fridge.  He popped the top off it, making sure to push down any sharp edges before kissing it.

He hummed to himself as he started preparing a nice breakfast.  He was gonna do this, and he was gonna go all out.  Eggs, bacon, fruit, sausages, the whole nine yards.

Half an hour later, Cas padded into the room.  He was still blinking sleep out of his eyes, and his hair was wild.  Dean bounced on the balls of his feet as Cas busied himself getting a cup of coffee.

“What’s with the spread?” he asked, gesturing to the array of food on their table.

“A guy can’t make a nice breakfast for his boyfriend?”

Cas just rolled his eyes, sliding a plate closer towards himself.  He unfolded his napkin, frowning as the beer tab fell out onto his lap.  He picked it up, cocking his head to the side as he tried to work out where it had come from. “What is this?”

“I wanna get married.”

Cas sighed.  “Dean, you know I want that too.  But we can’t.”

“What if we could?”

“Well, that’d be a perfect world…” he trailed off as Dean thrust his phone into his boyfriends face.  Cas’ eyes narrowed as he read, then widened and flicked up to meet Dean’s.  “Are you—oh my God!”  He stood and moved around the table, pulling Dean into a hug.  They were both laughing and crying, and Dean kissed his boyfriend before pulling back.  He reached around Cas and snagged the tab from the table before sinking down to one knee.

Cas laughed, one hand over his mouth and the other moving to touch Dean’s face.  Dean was trying to hold back another flood of tears as he looked up at Cas.

“Castiel Novak, we have waited way too fucking long.  Will you marry me?”

Cas let out a watery laugh and fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him in for a hug.

“Yes.  A million, million times yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the article Sam sent Dean!](http://www.cnn.com/2015/06/26/politics/supreme-court-same-sex-marriage-ruling/)
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://needydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
